Sensual Voice
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Then, it was okay. That was enough for him. The sound of a kiss could be heard. Yoru's voice was so erotic, so sensual. It really amazed him how he could get to such high and low notes. Yoru had his eyes closed, and the sounds were getting more and more high. Hajime felt like closing his eyes, too, following the flow that Yoru was setting without even trying to. Hajime x Yoru


Hi! I'm going to hell. Now that we left that said. I love Hajime's and Yoru's seiyuus. It was because of Hajime's seiyuu (Toriumi Kousuke) that i got to Tsukiuta. So, when I got to this blcd video and I recognized the voices as the one from them... I couldn't help myself, okay. I don't think there a lot to say haha.  
I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it~

* * *

Yoru was described as shy and with a low confidence. He usually compared himself to You, saying how he could never be as sensual as he was, that he didn't have it on him.

But in that moment, Hajime totally knew that his confidence was overflowing. Not even Hajime himself had that much confidence in that moment. And it was even Yoru's first time doing it.

"But- here?" it was merely a whisper, but he loved the way Yoru sounded.

"It's not okay?"

"I'm not saying that, but-"

"I'm sorry. I can't hold myself back anymore."

Then, it was okay. That was enough for him. The sound of a kiss could be heard. Yoru's voice was so erotic, so sensual. It really amazed him how he could get to such high and low notes.

"Ah! Don't- your finger- Ah! It's so hot!"

"Ah. Your insides are also, _really hot_."

"Wait! Don't move it!"

"It's been a while. I need to prepare you."

Yoru moaned again. His breathing was getting more erratic, his voice a bit raspier than before. Hajime's own voice too. He was letting himself go. Yoru had his eyes closed, and the sounds were getting more and more high. Hajime felt like closing his eyes, too, following the flow that Yoru was setting without even trying to.

Then, the staff said that it was okay to stop the recording.

He had to remind himself the whole session of that. That Yoru was not actually Yoru. That he wasn't Hajime. That they were both playing roles for a CD.

Hajime had experience doing those, but Yoru was a natural, even if it was his first time doing that kind of job. He was the actor among all of them, and while Hajime admit that he thought he was good, he didn't expect Yoru to be _that_ good.

"Hajime-san, are you okay? You look pale."

"Yes. I'm just a bit thirsty."

"Ah, yes, the session was long. I didn't expect it to be so rough on my throat, haha."

After a water break for all of them, the recording was played, so the staff could get a revision done, in case something needed to be recorded again and all of that.

He could confirm how good Yoru had been again. He had managed with the rapid breathing, maintaining the high pitch in his voice, stayed in character, and he had done all of that in one go… It really talked about his level as an actor. His eyes had been closed the entire session, since he had memorized the entire script before. He probably wasn't even aware of the faces that he had put. How he brought his hand to his hair in some moments, how would he frown, how would he bit his lips in other chances… And Hajime had seen all of that.

_Would he... do the same expressions in the real moment?_

He had to cough to suppress the surprised sound that left his mouth at the mere thought of that. Really, where did that come from?

Yoru hadn't seen to mind. He was focused on the audio that playing. He didn't seem too happy with it, though.

"Is something wrong?"

"Does this really sell well? I mean, I don't think that is bad, just… I don't see the appeal? Maybe it's because I'm hearing my own voice, haha."

"Yes, it always feels like that at first. I think that you did a good job"

"Really? I wasn't sure about to accept it, but Shun-san said that I definitely should, and then there wasn't much more to say on the matter. Ah! But I really liked working with you, Hajime-san!"

"I feel the same. It was refreshing working with you."

That had been it. Once everything had the approval, they were free to go, and were ready to take a taxi to finally go back to the dorms.

"I'm so sleepy…"

Hajime had noticed before that Yoru was rubbing his eyes. He probably was tired; they _had_ started the day early after all. Yoru had been his partner that whole day, to promote the cd and to be Procella's representative in the programs and interviews. Hajime was accustomed to it, but he was sure that the schedule would have been tiring to anyone else.

The yawn that Yoru tried to hide, and his cute expression was too much for him.

"Do you want to get a coffee before going home? It's on me."

"Ah, I can't let you do that, Hajime-san! But _I am_ interested in the getting a coffee part."

_Adorable._

"Then, let's go."

.

.

.

"What it is with that smirk, Shun. It gives me chills."

"Relax, You~ Everything is going just like I planned. I'm sure that our little Yoru will have _lots_ of fun~"

"Uh? You didn't do anything to Yoru, right?"

"Just a little spell! ~"

* * *

Hi!~ No, I'm still not regreting this. I wanted this to go a bit further but then I decided against it. It's better to get to know each other first, right?~ (Hajime is too shy to do something before that)  
I'm sorry, someone needs to stop me x'D  
Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, so I hope that you enjoyed reading it~  
Bye!~


End file.
